


home again

by ectocooler, mainshock



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Breaking Up & Making Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 18:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14816883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ectocooler/pseuds/ectocooler, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mainshock/pseuds/mainshock
Summary: After going on a "break" from their relationship, Ric and 'Star try to move on from each other. Neither of them are very good at it.





	home again

“So… are you gonna tell me what J is short for?”

Typical, Ric thinks. They only just fell into this comfortable silence, and now this dude is trying to break it with pointless conversation.

He turns over, moves from staring at the wall to staring at the ceiling. As he shifts, the guy beside him does too; his arm, previously around Ric’s waist, withdraws to the space between them.

“Uh…” Ric pauses, pretending to think it over. “Nope.”

“Really?” The guy sits up a little, propping himself up on his elbow. Ric’s calling him _the guy_ because honestly, he forgot this man’s name within minutes of them meeting. 

He feels a little bad about it. After all, it’s not _the guy_ ’s fault he’s so boring.

“You, uh… you want another beer or somethin’?” Ric is already rolling out of bed, fishing for his boxers between the tangled sheets.

The guy finds them first, and hands them to him. “If we drink more, is the answer gonna change?”

Ric chuckles. “No.” He’s halfway across the room by the time he’s pulled on his boxers properly. He rolls his shoulders and stretches his arms out over his head. Decent workout, he thinks, but he’s not going to wake up to any muscle aches. And yeah, that’s a bad thing. “Sorry, man. I’m just…”

“Somewhere else.” When Ric turns around, the guy is sitting cross-legged on his too-comfy bed with the covers pulled up around him.

“Uh, yeah,” Ric admits. “I guess. Is that - I mean, I’m sorry if I wasn’t -”

“You were great,” the guy says, with a reassuring smile. “Like, killer hot. Weirdly flexible, for a computer science major. But I’m gonna go out on a limb and say that’s not what you really do.”

Ric laughs in spite of himself. “I did, like, online classes,” he says. That, at least, is the truth. He’s not sure if telling it makes him feel better. “What, you think I’m gonna bum around with those nerds up in Cambridge? Please.”

There’s a mini-fridge by the door of the guy’s studio apartment, full of about half as much fancy craft beer as it was when the night commenced. Ric picks out a couple more, then heads back to the bed.

“So… what? You work in IT or something now?” The guy holds up the corner of the blankets, and Ric joins him under them. It doesn’t feel _right_ and he knows that, but it doesn’t feel bad. Maybe that’s enough, for now.

Ric shakes his head. “Nah. Not my thing.”

The guy nods. “I probably should’ve figured that out… I mean, you’ve got a six pack. You opened a bottle with it… somehow.”

“It’s a talent.”

“It is that. Uh… actually, would you mind…?”

“Hand it over.”

At least that’s easy. Party tricks. Banter. A lot of people mention that in their bios. Ric’s not really sure why. Drinking beer is easy, too.

Maybe he can make this work. Just… keep meeting people until you find someone nice. Maybe you’ll even remember some of their names.

“So… who is he?”

Ric almost spits out his drink.

“Come on,” the guy says, watching him as he tries - unsuccessfully - to hide his shock. “Nobody gets that distracted over nothing. It’s okay, though. I’m not, like, mad or anything. I, uh… listen, you’re way outta my league, and I think you know that, but… thanks for sticking around anyway? And, hey, if you wanna talk about… whoever he is… I’ll listen. I mean, I’m not an asshole.”

“I… uh…” Ric finds himself at a loss for words.

The guy just smiles at him. “Drink in silence?”

Ric feels a sudden wave of gratitude towards this man whose name he doesn’t remember.

“Yeah,” he says. “Please.”

\--

“I do not know how to do this.” ‘Star looks at himself in a mirror, glancing down at the sleek black bowtie Neena had given to him, sneering just a little at the way it makes him look. It’s tied expertly and the white dress shirt he’s wearing is crisply tucked into his pants. She’s busying herself behind him, putting on pearl earrings before grabbing her glass of champagne off of her dresser. 

“Don’t know how, or don’t want to? Those are two different things, ‘Star.” She raises an eyebrow at him. “I offered because I thought you could use the distraction. You’re good at being stuffy when you want to be. Plus, if this turns into a situation, I know you’ll have my back.” He must look unconvinced, because she sighs and drops her team pep talk voice in favor of her serious-conversation-with-a-friend voice. “I’m not saying you have to meet someone at this gala and fall in love with them. I know it isn’t your scene.” She puts her hands on his shoulders. “But try to cheer up a bit. You told me taking a break was your idea, remember?” 

“Sometimes my ideas are bad,” ‘Star admits, staring at the floor. “But I know that Julio deserves more than I can give him at the moment.” Even just thinking about that makes his stomach churn. “There could be someone else he’d be happy with.” And with that sentiment, very familiar anger rises in his throat. Almost enough to choke him. 

“Yeah, sure… what would I know, right? It’s not like I watched you two dance around each other for years when you were kids or anything.” Neena sighs as she takes a drink from her glass. “But come on. At best you’ll find someone who is interesting to talk to. At worst… you might get to stab someone tonight. Sounds like a win-win situation for you.”

‘Star glances back at her before turning toward around, brushing off his fitted jacket and standing still while Neena fusses with his bowtie. He doesn’t speak. He doesn’t know what to say. He’s fighting a part of himself that wants to leave here, track Julio down despite the distance they agreed upon and spend hours reminding him just how much he needs him, physically as well as emotionally. But…

He can’t. He wouldn’t. He’s come so much further than that. The worst part is is that if he told Neena exactly how he was feeling, she’d only encourage it. 

“Honestly,” Neena says, glancing over her shoulder as she makes her way towards the door. “Anyone who wouldn’t want you is suffering from a severe case of denial.” And she winks at him.

‘Star gives her a half-smile that he doesn’t quite feel. “I can engage someone in combat if this does not go well?”

Neena laughs shortly before she downs the rest of her glass of champagne, tipping the empty glass toward him. Her eyes glint in the light of her apartment. “Would I ever bring you to a party where you couldn’t stab someone?”

—

Things go better with the second guy. Ric even remembers his name: it’s Jay, so for twenty minutes of flirting and a couple of hours of fooling around, they’re both Jay, or _J_. Later, Ric learns that that’s short for Javier; it’s a nickname, picked up in middle school when Jay and his folks moved up from El Salvador.

Jay steps out onto the balcony to smoke, after, and Ric joins him. They lapse into Spanish, talk about the cities they grew up in.

That’s always made Ric a little melancholy. His native tongue feels heavy in his throat; it used to be because he was homesick, ‘cause he missed his family, missed ‘Jara. Those ties aren’t cut, not really, but something changed the last time he went down there and it hasn’t been the same since. It’s home, sure, but he doesn’t miss it the same way.

No, this time it’s different. This time he misses ‘Star. He tells Javier:

“I had a boyfriend who learned Spanish for me, once.” And then he pauses, and corrects himself: “Ex-boyfriend.” And it feels fucking terrible, just like he thought it would.

Javier exhales smoke into the heavy night air.

Ric thinks about ‘Star - ‘Star picking up phrases from the Spanish news channel at lightning speed, and ‘Star teaching him Cadre later on. He was a good teacher - never impatient, just pleased to have someone to speak the language of his homeworld to.

Well, he’s got nobody to speak it to now.

Ric stubs out his cigarette and pushes away from the balcony railing. It’s abrupt. Javier raises an eyebrow at him.

“I should get going,” Ric says, not quite meeting his eyes. “It’s late. I got… I got stuff on tomorrow.”

Javier nods. “Text me sometime?”

“Yeah,” Ric says, halfway through the door.

He already knows that he won’t.

\--

‘Star doesn’t get to fight anyone when he goes out with Domino and a few days later, he declines her invitation to join her on an outing to a club which she tells him his “more his speed”. He highly doubts it.

His refusal leaves him alone in his apartment on a Friday night with the television on, blanket wrapped around his shoulders as he balances a book on his lap and holds a colored pencil in his hand. He’d been curious if one of these coloring books advertised at the bookstore down the street actually worked as a stress reliever. ‘Star doesn’t know that he’s stressed, exactly, but he’s certainly not _un_ stressed. He doesn’t have a word for the emotion he’s feeling now. He throws around a few different ones - anxious. Cold. Unsettled. Agitated. _On edge,_ as Rictor might say. 

Lonely.

The book is full of nature scenes. He flips through them, searching for the right starting point. He lends colour to a page of lush jungle, neatly shading between the lines, but it doesn’t make him feel better.

He leaves it for the time being and picks his phone up from the arm of the couch. No messages are waiting for him. ‘Star idly goes through the last text he’d gotten from Ric. The time stamp was about two weeks ago.

_"Love you."_

Just looking at it makes his heart hurt.

He wonders if it would be inappropriate to just show up at Ric’s apartment unannounced. It’s not like he hasn’t done it before. Would Ric even want him there? What if he was with someone else? ‘Star isn’t sure he’d be able to contain himself and then, in Neena’s words, the situation might get _messy._

He stares for a long moment at his phone before putting it down, sliding his book on the coffee table and laying down face first on the couch with the blanket over his head.

What did he ever do without Rictor in the first place? 

The air is silent for a moment before the quiet _ding_ signifying a message on his phone fills the space instead. ‘Star hesitates for a moment before sliding his arm out of his blanket cocoon and grabbing his phone before sliding it back in.

The message is from a number he doesn’t recognize.

_"Hey Ben. Sorry if this seems weird or something, but we talked over drinks at the Roxxon Gala the other night and I realized I never got your number. Your friend Neena gave it to me, I hope that’s alright. Anyway… I really enjoyed meeting you and wondered if you’d like to get coffee sometime. This is Jake, by the way. I had the purple tie."_

It would be just like Neena to set him up.

‘Star spends the rest of the night wondering if he should even reply. Early in the morning and halfway through a marathon of _Friends_ he finally does.

_"No thank you."_

He feels terrible about it. He feels terrible about many things, but turning down someone who he could potentially have an adequate time with certainly doesn’t make it better. He has to remind himself a moment later that _adequate_ doesn’t usually equate to _good_. He’s used to being forced to settle for things most of his life, to take what he could when he was given it because it was all there was. He just thought he had stopped settling and fighting for scraps when he left Mojoworld.

He deletes whatever message he receives back from the man that had texted him a moment later and starts typing a text to Julio. It only says one thing.

_"I miss you."_

—

Ric gets to talking with a guy, and the guy asks him out on a date, and this time he decides to go along with it. What does he have to lose? He keeps looking back on all the men he’s talked to, met with, slept with, and finding excuses. Maybe that first guy was too boring. Maybe the second guy was too clingy. Maybe such-and-such was too normal, maybe what’s-his-name didn’t get his jokes, maybe I-lost-count said some dumb shit about mutants, or wasn’t so good in bed, or just wasn’t Ric’s type in the first place.

His latest thing is that maybe he’s ruining it by skipping straight to sex, instead of getting to know people better. That’s how it worked with ‘Star, wasn’t it? They were friends for ages before anything ever happened.

And maybe that was under totally different circumstances, but what about ‘Star isn’t? He has to move on from that somehow. Maybe this is how.

This latest guy - Liam, apparently, a name which Ric thinks is startlingly boring - says he’s new to town, and asks Ric if he has a favourite coffee shop. Ric does. Problem is, it’s not just _his_ favourite coffee shop. It’s ‘Star’s. It’s theirs - it _was_ theirs, at least up until now.

So Ric tells him no, he doesn’t know any good places for coffee, but there’s this cool new nightclub that just opened up, and did they want to go together? And the guy ( _Liam,_ Ric reminds himself, _don’t forget his name this time_ ) says yes, and they meet there the next night.

It’s fun for a while. Dancing is good. Drinking is better. The best thing is that the music is so loud that he can barely hear Liam trying to speak to him. Their conversation is a series of one-word answers, nods and head-shakes and gestures. It’s casual, lowkey, kind of fun. Liam’s a good dancer, and Ric is better. An hour or so in, he’s almost starting to have a good time. Then he gets a text that makes his heart jump up into his throat and stick there, and suddenly he can’t breathe very well, so he excuses himself to the bathroom.

_"I miss you."_

And Rictor thinks, _how dare you?_

How dare ‘Star text him something like that? Something that makes his throat tighten and his lungs seize up. Something that takes the loud music in the club and turns it down and leaves him sitting here, alone, deafened by his own thoughts. ‘Star initiated this. ‘Star suggested the break. ‘Star’s the one who walked out of his life and left this space, this void he’s trying to fill with an endless series of guys who he knows could never even begin to measure up.

‘Star _misses_ him. _Why,_ Ric thinks? He clearly isn’t lonely. He had no trouble finding company while they were still together. There’s no reason why that would change now.

And isn’t this what he wanted? To see other people? Maybe he never said it in as many words, but it seemed clear enough to Rictor at the time. Clear enough that after everything - after X-Force, after Mexico, M-Day, hell on Earth, after Mojoworld - Ric still wasn’t enough.

Why would he be? He’s barely been away from ‘Star for a month, and everything in his life is so _normal._ So mundane, so uninteresting. Why would someone like ‘Star ever want to be a part of something like that?

A crack forms across the glass screen of his phone. He realizes that he’s been shaking.

He tells himself to breathe. It’s been years since he’s lost control of his powers, and there’s no reason to start again now. He can rein it in. Calm down. Don’t be impulsive. Don’t break anything.

His phone buzzes.

_"Can I call you?"_

The screen fractures - shatters, in his hand. He drops the phone on the bathroom floor. The glass is a million lights, winking under the overhead bulbs. He steps on them on the way out.

\--

‘Star sits at home and attempts to put up with the stomach-sinking feeling of dread for almost a day before he does anything about it. He decided eight or so hours ago that nothing on Earth nor on Mojoworld is more frustrating than that one tiny word under a text message - _read._ He’s not entirely certain his message was _read_ at all. Perhaps if it wasn’t, he would feel better about never having received any hint of a response.

‘Star has never been one to worry incessantly about things he cannot control, but he has always been known to act on impulse, and that’s what brings him to Ric’s apartment in the middle hours of a Sunday night. 

Or at least to the door of Ric’s apartment. He hasn’t knocked yet. He’s just been standing in the hallway. Usually he would have waited to be buzzed in the front door, but this time it felt more urgent, so he just broke the lock instead. 

Now that sense of urgency seems to have abandoned him, leaving him with the same anxious uncertainty that’s been plaguing him all day. He’s not sure what he should say to Rictor, if Rictor is even home. He has already attempted to be honest via text, but laying all his feelings out didn’t seem to prompt any response. Clearly Ric must be mad at him, but he’s not sure why. Thinking about it, there’s a lot of things he could have done to upset him. He just doesn’t know which one it was.

He doesn’t get much more time to think about it, because suddenly the door opens and Rictor is standing there. He looks like he wasn’t expecting to see him. He jumps slightly, looking up at ‘Star first in alarm and then in anger. He looks tired, confused, frustrated, furious. His hand lingers on the door handle, as though he’s contemplating just slamming it shut in ‘Star’s face, but he doesn’t.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” He’s trying to keep his voice down, but it’s already shaking. His eyes are wide and his brow is heavy and creased. He looks… sad, but not in the same way he did when ‘Star came back to him the first time. This time it’s harder. There’s a tension in his shoulders that stops them from sloping. His body has none of the softness ‘Star remembers from a year or so ago; he looks like he’s been working out again, training for some future battle. Maybe it’s this one.

If ‘Star were someone else - a more sensible person, perhaps, or one with better self-preservation instincts - he might have turned away. He might have have been chilled right to the very bone by just the look in Julio’s eyes. He isn’t someone else, though. He’s ‘Star, and he is a warrior. And if Julio wants to fight, he’s never had a more worthy opponent. 

“You are angry with me.” ‘Star doesn’t pose it as a question. He didn’t come here to fight, and that’s lucky, since every iota of confidence he had left appears to have suddenly abandoned him. Nearly seven feet tall and looming over Ric like always, but he can’t help but feel smaller than that at the moment. Much, much smaller. He’s trying not to let it show, but Ric has always seen right through him. “You did not answer my message and I would like to talk with you. Though it seems you do not want to talk to me.”

Ric’s lower lip trembles. He looks vulnerable for a moment, as though whatever plans he had to yell at ‘Star were forced to change when ‘Star began speaking to him. Like he was expecting ‘Star to fight back and when he didn’t, he was lost for words.

He finds them eventually. “Why?” he asks him. “Why would you drag it out like this? Is it pity? ‘Cause, yeah, I’m not taking this well, but if you think showing up here is actually gonna help me…” He trails off, shaking his head.

“I have never pitied you,” ‘Star is quick to tell him, voice calm but not cold. He doesn’t move, even though he’s itching to take a step forward. It’s not the right time. At least he is still good at reading Ric’s body language, if nothing else. “I wanted to speak with you because I am afraid I may have made a grave mistake.” ‘Star takes a breath, feeling that cold leaden weight in his stomach creep up into his chest. “I should not have been the one to make this decision, or to assume what was best for you. I…” His voice wavers for a moment, even quieter in this moment than it is usually. “I miss you terribly.”

Ric crosses his arms over his chest. “Do you,” he says, not even bothering to phrase it as a question. It’s an accusation, like he’s calling ‘Star out on a lie. “What do you want from me, ‘Star? Are you sure it’s not something you can bother someone else about?”

‘Star had thought he was doing quite well with his emotions. Perhaps not. “You… am I bothering you?” His voice wavers, his resolve cracks. He feels his own shoulders slump. “I wanted to apologize.” Maybe he deserves all of Julio’s ire. He was the only who’d lost control. He was the one who refused to acknowledge the effect that being possessed by Cortex had had on him. The position they are in now… he only has himself to blame. 

“Are you -” Ric starts, then shakes his head in disbelief. “Yeah, _amigo_ , you are bothering me.” The word cuts deep. Ric hasn’t called him that for years, not since they got together as teenagers and started calling each other different things. Proper terms of endearment for lovers, not just friends, but now ‘Star isn’t sure if they’re either. “Nice of you to finally notice.”

‘Star blinks once and then again when he feels tears sting at the corners of his eyes. It’s not a familiar feeling. If it were anyone other than Rictor speaking to him in such a tone, he knows there’d be anger bubbling hot inside of his chest. He used to use his violent nature as a shield. To keep people at arm’s length. Now, in the absence of it, he just feels empty. 

“I am sorry, Julio. For this. For bothering you. For my behavior all those months ago. I cannot give you the answer I know you want, or the one you deserve. It was a personal failing.” He wasn’t strong enough and he’s still ashamed.

Some of the anger in Ric’s expression seems to dissipate. He wasn’t expecting that answer. What was he expecting? For ‘Star to fight him? Yell at him? Hurt him? ‘Star would never.

“I…” Ric heaves a sigh, stepping back into his apartment. “I think you should come inside. If… if you wanna.”

“I would like that… if you would not mind.” ‘Star wipes his eyes quickly with the back of his hand, catching a tear before it has a chance to escape. He takes a tentative step forward and then another as Ric moves to let him into the apartment.

Ric shuts the door behind him. “You, uh… you want some coffee or something? I mean, I know you don’t drink coffee, it’s a figure of speech… I think I still got chocolate milk in the fridge. Like, not from a month ago, obviously. I.. I kinda bought it by accident. Habit, y’know.” He’s rambling. Whatever rage that fuelled him before is gone, given way to awkward familiarity.

“I do not need anything to drink, but thank you for offering.” ‘Star’s voice is still quiet when he replies. He’s never felt compelled to be cautious around Ric, but here he is now. There is a saying about eggshells and shoes or something that might be appropriate here, but it escapes him. The apartment still looks the same as it did a month ago.

Even declining the offer of a drink seems to have been the wrong answer. Ric looks frustrated for a moment - trapped, maybe - but then he sighs and takes a seat on the couch. ‘Star follows, deciding it might be best to keep a respectable distance from him.

There’s a long, uncomfortable silence before Ric speaks up.

“I wasn’t expecting you to apologize to me,” he admits. He hasn’t made eye contact with ‘Star yet. “‘Star, none of this makes sense. First you wanted to see other people, but still be with me. Then you _still_ wanted to see other people, but you didn’t want me anymore. I was trying to make peace with that.” He finally looks up at him. “And now you’re back. You better tell me what’s going on, man, ‘cause I do _not_ like being led on like this. I can’t deal with it. It hurts.”

“You deserve an apology.” And so much more than that, ‘Star thinks. “The things that happened between us, the things I did to you… it is difficult to reconcile them with who I believe myself to be.” It’s too soon to talk about what ‘Star really thinks had been happening. He’s not blameless and he won’t try to shift it onto something else. “This… separation has been extremely difficult for me. I had thought that you wanted to see other people. It made sense considering everything that has happened. It would have been selfish of me not to give you that opportunity.” It still makes ‘Star feel terrible, but at least he’s managed to finally articulate his thoughts.

“I know you’re still working out what you want now that you’re back home, but -” Ric stops short as ‘Star’s words finally catch up to him. “Wait. What? You said - you did this to me because -” He blinks, mouth hanging open as he searches for the words. “You broke up with me because you thought _I_ wanted to see other people?”

‘Star nods, watching him cautiously. “It seemed as though you -”

Ric picks up the lone, threadbare pillow from the ancient couch, and presses it to his face. ‘Star hears him breathe deeply before he holds it closer to muffle his yell.

‘Star’s eyes widen a little as he watches Ric scream into the pillow, moving a hand to touch his shoulder. It doesn’t make it there. He feels almost ashamed as he pulls it back. “Did I upset you again?” That was not his goal. Though… this does seem like a different kind of frustration than what he encountered at the door. 

Ric places the pillow back onto the couch. “No, man, I just…” he starts, then shakes his head. “Yeah,” he corrects himself. “You did. But I don’t think you meant to.” It’s not much of a comfort. ‘Star can’t remember ever meaning to upset Ric, but he seems to be doing it a lot anyway. “But… me? Doing the whole dating scene thing, trying stuff with other guys? Why the hell did you think I wanted that?”

Despite whatever this revelation is making him feel, ‘Star is careful with his next words. “You never advised me that you did not. I am not easy to be with, Julio. I know this. This last year has been more trying than most and you do not deserve to be stuck as my unwitting caretaker any longer than you already have been.” Just saying those words makes his chest tighten. It’s not untrue. All Ric has ever done is try and take care of him, even when he may not have deserved it. “That was not fair to you. I recognized that.” Even to ‘Star, it was glaringly obvious just from all the things Ric _didn’t_ say. 

Rictor sighs, rubbing his eyes with his hand. “I’m not your fuckin’ caretaker, ‘Star,” he says. “I never thought of myself like that. I was your partner. Before that, I was your friend. I never felt stuck. I - I loved you, man.” When he looks up, there are tears in his eyes. “I still do. I don’t think I’m ever gonna get over that, and believe me, I’ve been trying.” He exhales a shaky breath, and the tears don’t fall, but they don’t go away either. “I thought you were done with me. Thought you realized you didn’t need me no more and instead of just sayin’ it, you decided to try and let me down easy.” He lets out a short, broken laugh. “It hasn’t been easy.”

“I always need you,” ‘Star tells him. There has never been a time where he’s felt otherwise. His words hang between them for a moment, frozen and still. Like something stuck or left unfinished. ‘Star figures out what it is a moment later. He doesn’t hesitate this time when he moves closer to Ric and pulls him into a hug. “I am so sorry.” He feels the hiccup in his own voice, tears threatening to come forth again. ‘Star used to be ashamed of crying. He’s not anymore, at least not in front of Ric. Ric’s always been there to comfort him. He’s always understood. ‘Star realizes that now. Why didn’t he think of it earlier? How could he have taken that for granted?

“Aw, man, don’t…” Ric is frozen in his arms, either unable or unwilling to respond. “Don’t do that. Don’t get like that. Shit, it’s so hard to stay mad at you when you’re -” He falls quiet when ‘Star hugs him just that little bit tighter, and then he finally hugs back, resting his head on ‘Star’s shoulder. 

“We still have to talk about this,” he murmurs, though he seems to be relaxing slightly.

“I understand,” ‘Star says. He keeps his eyes closed, taking in the sensation of being this close to Ric again. Despite everything, it’s wonderful to be close to him again. It feels profoundly, dizzyingly _right._ “I’ve wanted to do this since I arrived,” he admits. “Forgive me. I couldn’t deny it anymore.” Of course it feels right. It always has. They’re connected, him and Ric, from the moment he was born to when he found his way back to Ric on Earth, and then beyond that. The story isn’t over yet. He doesn’t have to travel into the future again to be certain of that.

Ric exhales slowly, burying his face against ‘Star’s shoulder. “Yeah,” he admits. “Me too. I - I tried, you know? I thought we were done, and I thought I could move on from that. But I don’t want anyone like I want you, ‘Star. I think I’m always gonna feel like that.”

“I did not try. I did not want to try.” And the most ‘Star thinks about it the more he knows Neena was right. It wasn’t that he didn’t know how to move on. He just didn’t want to, and he’s always been painfully stubborn. “I was a fool for thinking that anyone could match up to you. It is an impossibility.”

“So… wait,” Ric says, slowly pulling away from him. “You didn’t… you know, get with anyone, while we were…?”

“No.” If ‘Star is honest with himself, he’s never actually enjoyed being with anyone other than Ric. His confusion might have compelled him in the past, but there were never any answers to be found. Not with anyone else, at least.

Ric looks guilty. “I don’t know if that makes me feel better or worse,” he mumbles, glancing away. “I was jealous,” he tells him. “Before. Back when we were with Jamie’s crew, and you…” He trails off. “It hurt. I thought that was pretty obvious, but maybe I never told you. You… you kinda broke my heart, ‘Star. Like, multiple times. I felt like I wasn’t good enough. It felt like… like you stuck with me just long enough to figure yourself out, and then you moved on. I thought, well, shit - he’s always been too good for me. Guess he finally realized it.” His voice gets louder when he says it, as though he’s forcing the words out. There’s anger there, still. ‘Star wonders if it will always be there. “But I stayed. Thought I’d stick it out and try and make the most of it before you got wise and finally dumped me. And then… this.”

‘Star eases back a little, just enough to look Ric in the eye. “You should know something.” He takes a breath and even now he feels like he does not want to admit it. “And... please, I do not want you to think I am making an excuse. I am not. There isn’t one.” He shakes his head to try and fight off the strange, sudden rash of nerves he’s feeling. “When I returned to you, after I was possessed by Cortex... I have no idea how long I had been that way. For how many months or years… I lost more of myself than I was willing to admit.”

“A year,” Ric says. He’s staring at him. “We were away from each other for a year - X-Corp, remember? You called me every night. Then… every week. Then less. One day you just stopped calling. I thought…” He takes a deep breath. “When I lost my powers, I thought… maybe you didn’t wanna be around me anymore. Shit, _I_ didn’t wanna be around me, so I wouldn’t have blamed you. But that’s not what happened, is it?” He looks down at his hands. “When you came back, and you kissed me like that… I thought you were just happy to see me. Obviously something was up with Cortex, but I didn’t know it’d been that long.” He balls his hands into fists. “I should’ve known something was wrong. I should’ve looked for you. I could’ve saved you - but I guess I was too busy feeling sorry for myself.” He swears under his breath. “I’m such an idiot.”

“This is not your fault.” ‘Star is stern suddenly, gaining some of his resolve back. He grips Ric’s shoulders tightly. “You could not have imagined what sort of mess I had gotten myself into. You were dealing with too much. It would not have been fair of me to ask you to help me as well. I should have been honest with you.” He laughs shortly, even though nothing about this situation is really that funny. “My pride has always been my downfall. I was attempting to protect you, but I ended up hurting you.”

Ric looks contemplative. “Yeah,” he says. “I guess. But… it helps to hear that you didn’t mean to.” He meets ‘Star’s eyes. “We do that to each other a lot, don’t we?” he says, with a sad kind of smile. “I don’t wanna keep doing it. I don’t like hurting you. I don’t like being hurt.”

“It was easier before…” ‘Star lets his words trail off, not sure if he even knows what he meant to say after. He’s taken aback by the look on Ric’s face, his sincerity and his sorrow. He moves his hands from Ric’s shoulders to cup his face gently. “But perhaps chasing old feelings is what got us to this place.” ‘Star looks right into those deep brown eyes, and his heart feels full. “I love you with my whole heart. Nothing will ever change that.”

Ric closes his eyes, sighing softly. “I don’t wanna give up on this,” he says, quiet but sure. “On us. So… tell me how to fix it.”

‘Star tries to find the words to tell Ric exactly how they can come back from this, but he’s not sure he has them. He ends up doing what comes the most naturally. With Ric’s face still cradled in his hands, he leans in and kisses him softly.

Ric kisses him back. He’s hesitant at first, like he’s scared to open up to him again, but then he kisses him harder, slipping his fingers into his hair and pulling him close. He doesn’t pull back until he needs to breathe.

“I missed you,” he says, though ‘Star already knows. “I tried - you know, with other guys - but none of them ever really did it for me. None of them were like you.”

“No one is like me,” ‘Star tells him, a breath away from kissing him again. “I am an extremely complicated individual who is lucky to have you.” Even if he had tried to move on with someone, ‘Star would never have been able to. No one understands him like Rictor does, not in this reality nor any of the others he’s been to. Now that he thinks about it, he’s not sure that anyone else has ever tried.

Ric laughs. ‘Star didn’t realize how much he needed to hear that. “That’s not what I meant,” Ric tells him between kisses, “but I’ll take it.”

“Then what did you mean?” ‘Star decides to ask, but chases the question with another kiss. “Unless you would rather show me.” There is no hint of innuendo. Only a promise that if Ric wants to push this there, ‘Star will gladly follow. 

Ric’s laugh fades out, but his smile stays. “You can’t do this to me,” he murmurs, trailing kisses from ‘Star’s mouth to his jawline and then to his ear. “It’s been so long… or maybe it hasn’t, but it feels that way.”

“It has been too long.” Regardless of how long it has actually been. In ‘Star’s experience, time is relative, anyway. He moves back just slightly and shrugs out of his jacket, leaving just his tight white t-shirt. He threads his fingers through Ric’s hair, skin tingling as his lips brush against his ear. “What can I do to try and make this up to you?” It’s a loaded question, but Ric should know ‘Star would do anything.

When Ric touches him he does it hesitantly, as though he’s still not sure if he’s allowed to; as if laying his hands on ‘Star’s chest might break the spell, might prove him incorporeal and wake him up from whatever dream he’s having. It doesn’t. They’re both still there, still gazing into each other’s eyes, each still waiting for the other to break the tension.

“I think you know,” Ric says.

‘Star’s smile twitches into something a bit more sly, and he knows he doesn’t need to say anything in response. He simply lifts Ric off of the couch and holds him close as he carries him to the bedroom. He knows they still have more to talk about, but ‘Star knows that before that, they need to be close. They need to reconnect. More than that, he’s compelled by some darker part of himself that wants to stake his claim, to make Rictor forget all about his encounters with other men in the meantime.

“Yeah, see, stuff like this,” Ric is telling him, “you just don’t get from other guys. Some of ‘em try, but nobody could ever…” He trails off. “I should probably stop talking about that.”

“You mean no one you were seeing could lift you this easily?” ‘Star asks, keeping him in his arms even as they reach the bed just to prove his point. He doesn’t like to think that he has an ego, exactly, but Ric has always known how to tease the exact reaction he wants from him. Whether he knows it or not.

“Well, that,” Ric says, “plus everything that comes after. Although I don’t think any of them tried to lift me.”

“Clearly, they lacked the ability.” ‘Star realizes he sounds a bit smug, but he doesn’t care. He lays Ric down on his unmade bed, pressing him into the tangle of blankets and sheets. He stands over him, pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it all the way across the room. “But there is nothing I am incapable of.”

“And there’s what I really love about you,” Ric says, looking him over appreciatively. “Your humility.” He sits up just long enough to take off his own t-shirt, then sinks back down into the pillows, arms splayed out beside him.

“Mm.” ‘Star has never had much use for humility. Ric hasn’t either, for that matter. “Yes. We are both extremely humble.” He moves onto the bed properly, pressing his hands to Ric’s stomach and sliding them up slowly to his chest and then to his arms before pinning his wrists to the bed. When ‘Star locks eyes with Ric this time, he can’t help but kiss him hard half a second later.

He hears Ric gasp, feels his chest heave as he touches him. Ric opens up to him so quickly when they’re like this. Perhaps that’s how he should’ve started this; by kissing him, pinning him down, showing him exactly how much he missed him. ‘Star has always spoken more clearly through actions than through words.

He kisses Ric’s lips until he can’t breathe, and then his stubble-covered jawline all the way up to his ear and back down again. His lips move to Ric’s neck, feeling his Adam’s apple move as he swallows hard. His muscles tense as ‘Star sucks a mark onto his shoulder. Once he’s started he can’t stop.

‘Star has never touched anyone like Ric before. No one even comes close. No one as handsome, nor as powerful. He practically radiates it, and it’s intoxicating, enthralling. ‘Star’s fingers curl around Ric’s wrists, tightening just slightly. He can almost feel the excitement roll off of him. 

‘Star takes a breath before he pulls away for a moment. “I want you to know,” he lays a kiss on Ric’s shoulder, over the mark he’s just left, “how perfect you are for me.”

“Perfect, huh?” Ric is breathless with excitement already. He doesn’t move, doesn’t contest ‘Star’s grip on his wrists; he’s all too happy to let ‘Star take the lead. “Coming from you, I almost believe that.”

“I am many things, Julio.” ‘Star’s voice is low with lust, a quiet husky whisper. “But I am not a liar.” He seals his words with another kiss. Something slower this time. He’s long past feeling the sensation of cold dread in his stomach. It’s now turned molten, anxiety burned away by the fire that’s ebbing through his veins. It started when he first kissed Ric and it hasn’t let up since.

Whatever smart comment Ric inevitably had to respond with is lost to the kiss. ‘Star still has a hold on his wrists but it doesn’t stop him from arching up against him, trying to close the space between their bodies, desperate for some kind of contact. 

‘Star helps the best way he knows how, breaking the kiss slowly before finally letting go of Ric’s wrists in favor of sliding down the rest of his body. He breathes deep as he moves, taking in all of him. His tongue teases a nipple before he’s tugging down Julio’s sweatpants. ‘Star licks his lips subconsciously when he sees Ric, hard but still confined to his boxers. He can’t help himself and he nuzzles into him.

Ric whines, trying to rub up against him. “Don’t,” he says, as ‘Star teases him. “Don’t mess with me, man, I can’t take it right now. I don’t wanna come in my pants before you can even - _ngh_ \- fuck me.”

‘Star glances up at Ric, a wordless question that gets a wordless answer in return. He moves quickly to pull down Ric’s boxers, tangling them with his sweatpants before removing them completely. “If you wanted that, you could have simply asked.” He doesn’t stop for more than a second, lifting Ric’s legs and placing them over his shoulders. He leans in between his legs, and then his fingers are back on skin again as he spreads Ric wide and licks over his already twitching hole. It’s not long before he’s indulging himself in the act, focused wholly on the task at hand. If Ric wants to be fucked, he has to get him ready, and ‘Star doesn’t do anything half-heartedly.

Ric moans and squirms under him, loud and unashamed. Normally he’s reluctant to lose himself like this, but ‘Star senses that he must have really needed to. He knows Ric has slept with other people, but he’s acting like he hasn’t been touched properly for weeks. ‘Star can’t help but feel a little bit smug about it.

He spreads Ric as far as he can go, licking him and dipping his tongue past that ring of muscle again and again. He takes his time. Even stretched out properly, Ric is going to be tight around him. He always is. It’s a foregone conclusion that ‘Star is going to have to move back and stop touching Ric in order to actually take care of him, but that doesn’t mean that he isn’t going to savor every moment he’s here. He takes his time with the last few licks, moaning softly against Ric’s skin and feeling him react to it. Then he pulls back, licks his lips and nods to the bedside table. “Is the lube still in the bottom drawer?”

“Y-yeah,” Ric nods. Reluctantly, ‘Star lets go of him and goes to find it. 

“Have you been thinkin’ about this?” Ric asks him, watching him as he searches the drawer. It’s hard, since ‘Star can’t keep his eyes off him. He looks good - he always looks good, but ‘Star isn’t sure if he knows it. Sometimes he pretends, and other times he hides, and ‘Star doesn’t want him to do either.

“I have,” ‘Star finally answers his question after he finds what he’s been looking for. “I have had a lot of time alone to think.” Nights he’s spent agonizing over small details, wondering what he might be able to do to make it up to Ric if he ever got the chance. “Are you surprised?” He finally reaches down to unbutton his jeans, sliding out of them easily despite how tight they are. His underwear go with them.

The sight of him makes Ric whimper softly. “I…” he starts, clearly distracted. “I guess I am,” he says. “I mean, look at you. You could have anyone you wanted.” He bites his lip. “But you say you were thinkin’ about me?”

“Julio...” ‘Star’s expression softens as he climbs back onto the bed. “Of course I was thinking about you. Every night. Even when I was away from the city. I do not want anyone else. I will do whatever I can to show you that.”

The slightest hint of a smirk turns up the corners of Ric’s lips. He folds his arms behind his head, relaxing, waiting for ‘Star to take care of him properly. “Then you better not waste any more time.”

‘Star shakes his head, but it’s more out of fondness than anything. It takes a second to pop the cap off the the lube and then ‘Star’s coating his fingers with it. It’s cold, but as he settles back between Ric’s legs, he knows it won’t stay that way for long. Normally he asks Ric if he’s ready. He doesn’t need to ask today.

Ric is wet under his fingers from just minutes earlier and when ‘Star hears him gasp at his touch, he presses three slick fingers to his hole. He can feel Ric shiver just from the implication. The sensation is infectious. “More than ready, then,” he says and it’s more to himself than to Ric. Not even a question.

“Oh yeah,” Ric breathes. He’s still smiling, but he’s a lot less smug now that ‘Star is actually touching him. Slowly, ‘Star presses his fingers inside. It makes Ric moan. He’s so tight, but so ready, so eager for it; ‘Star can hear it in his voice.

‘Star is just as eager to give Ric what he wants. He curls his fingers inside of him, hearing him moan again and letting it push him forward. He doesn’t need to be pulled along, but nothing stokes the fire inside of him more than the sound of Ric’s half-swallowed gasps for more. ‘Star slides his fingers in and then moves them out, staring and feeling the pang of arousal in his gut as he recalls, with perfect clarity, how good it feels to fuck him properly. “ _Fekt,_ ” he swears. “You always feel so good. Even just around my fingers.” Tight and warm and perfect.

“I’d feel better around your cock,” Ric tells him. ‘Star can’t help but admire his commitment to making smart comments, especially from such a compromising position. His cheeks are flushed and his breathing is unsteady, and every time ‘Star moves his fingers he gasps a little. He’s sensitive, overstimulated, like he’s forgotten just how much ’Star gets him going and he’s relearning it the hard way. ‘Star doesn’t feel bad about it.

“You asked for it.” It’s not a warning, but it’s as close to one as Ric’s going to get. ‘Star watches his pupils blow wide and hears his breath catch in his throat as he slips his fingers out after one last thrust, curling them just enough to elicit a moan. Then it’s ‘Star’s turn to gasp when he finally presses the head of his cock to Ric’s stretched hole. He’d underestimated how ready he was. 

His first thrust in is achingly slow and mind-numbingly good. He feels Ric shiver beneath him, clutching at the pillow behind his head. His voice pitches higher when he moans, and his legs press tight around ‘Star’s waist, heels digging into his lower back. “Oh, f- _fuck,_ ” he gasps. “‘Star -”

Another man might tell him to stop, that Ric can’t just dig his heels in like that and forget himself so easily, that he can’t be so rough. Other men aren’t ‘Star.

He barely even feels what Ric is doing; he’s so wrapped up in the sensation of sliding into him. One messy swipe of his hand was enough to make sure he was ready. Ric’s eagerness pushes him forward. ‘Star swears under his breath again as he finally pushes all the way inside, alien words that he knows Ric understands. They stay just locked together for a moment, quiet as ‘Star stares at Ric’s heaving chest before meeting his eyes and breaking the silence. “I love you.”

Ric pulls him close with a hand in his hair and kisses him. It’s all the answer he needs, but Ric tells him anyway once they draw apart. “Love you too, ‘Star,” he murmurs. The words are just loud enough to fill the air between them, and no louder. Then ‘Star begins to move, and Ric’s tone becomes more urgent as he repeats his name - “‘Star,” said in warning as ‘Star slides out of him, and then “ _‘Star!_ ” as he pushes back in.

It’s so easy to lose himself in the sensation and the reverent way that Ric speaks his name. Easy when he presses into all of that heat and it makes him feel like he’s overloaded with sensation. He hovers above Ric, hands pressed onto the bed to give himself leverage enough to make sure he’s as deep inside him as he can be. It’s hot and tight and so overwhelming, but ‘Star moves all the same. He bites his lip as he presses into Ric, slowly and deeply, chasing a sensation that turns his brain to static. All he can hear is Ric’s breathing and their heartbeats, separate but slowly melding into one.

Ric moans beneath him, loud enough that ‘Star knows his neighbours will be complaining in the morning. The thought fills him with a perverse sense of satisfaction - the thought that by the time the night is over, everyone within earshot will know that Ric is his.

Ric lets his fingers slip from ‘Star’s hair, arms falling back by his sides. “Hold me down again,” he pants. “I want you to -”

‘Star doesn’t waste any time. He grabs Ric’s wrists, pressing them to the bed hard enough that it elicits a moan. He knows Ric has always been enamoured with his strength, that he’s worn the bruises he’s left with pride. It makes the fire in ‘Star belly burn even hotter just thinking about it. He thrusts into him even harder, feeling himself draw closer and closer to the edge with every motion. He should be savoring this, but it’s too good and he can’t help himself. 

“H-harder,” Ric begs him. ‘Star’s thrusts make his voice waver. “Please, ‘Star, I need it - I need it so bad -”

Following Ric’s instructions is like second nature to him. When he begs him, ‘Star obliges. He fucks him harder, biting at his bottom lip so hard it almost draws blood. It’s too good, too overwhelming. ‘Star swears again as his climax washes over him.

Ric is whining for him as he comes, squeezing tight around him, trembling in his grip. “Yeah,” he gasps, lips next to ‘Star’s ear as ‘Star buries his face against his neck, mouthing at his skin. “Yeah, like that - fill me up like that.” Then his voice changes pitch again and ‘Star knows that he’s coming too. He keeps on fucking him, driving into him harder as he rides out his orgasm.

‘Star only stops when he feels Ric’s come sticky between them and tastes the blood from his split lip in his mouth. He’s healed now, but he’s smeared it accidently all over Ric’s neck as he kissed him there. In the wake of everything, he hears them both breathing hard. 

His heart is full in his chest. “Julio…”

Ric smiles up at him, still catching his breath. “I know,” he tells him. He swears under his breath as ‘Star slides out of him, overstimulated and probably already starting to feel sore. “‘Star, I -”

The mattress shifts suddenly as one of the legs of the bed breaks underneath it, making the corner sink towards the floor. ‘Star catches himself, and when Ric rolls on top of him, he catches him too.

Ric buries his face against ‘Star’s chest and dissolves into peals of laughter.

‘Star stares at the wall for a moment, holding him tight as he shakes with laughter before he smiles. “I will buy you a new bed. Though… I am surprised that this didn’t happen earlier.” He moves to get into a better position, still holding Ric close to him.

“Yeah, well, maybe you haven’t been doing me hard enough until now,” Ric jokes. His voice is low and languid, tired and sated. “We can fix that, though. The sex thing, I mean. The bed is probably a lost cause.” And an uncomfortable one.

“I will get you another, as I said. The rest of that… we will work on. It is not my intention to break you.” Unable to find a comfortable position on the mattress, ‘Star lets himself roll off of it before he gathers Ric up into his arms and shuffles off towards the bathroom. 

Ric curls in against his chest, content to be carried around for now. “You know,” he tells him, “I used to get kind of embarrassed whenever you did this.”

“And now?” ‘Star raises an eyebrow at him, shutting the bathroom door with his foot after they enter it. “Because you can get down anytime you like.” He's teasing and it feels good to be able to do that. He knows they have a lot more to talk about, but it’s nice to be in this familiar space again.

“Now it’s still kinda embarrassing,” Ric admits, as ‘Star sets him back on his feet. “But not so embarrassing that I can’t admit that I’m into it. I feel like you already knew that, though.”

“There is a certain look you get on your face when you are attempting to hide what it is you truly want. I’ve simply learned to read it.” ‘Star kisses Ric on the forehead, lingering close to him.

“I guess I must make that face a lot, then,” Ric says dryly. “I… I’m sorry, man. For hiding stuff. We shoulda talked more. Then maybe none of this stuff would have happened.”

“It is bold to claim that this might have never happened if we changed one thing. Something might have been different, but still could have caused the same result.” ‘Star is a time traveler, he knows how these things happen. It’s just a matter of determining the fracture point and making sure you remedy the situation before it gets worse. “But you are correct. Talking… and no longer keeping secrets can only help.” That thought leads him directly to his next one. “Julio,” he starts, smile fading just slightly. “All of those things you said to me. About me being a bother... Do you really feel that way?”

Ric’s face falls. “I’m sorry,” he repeats, suddenly ashamed. “I didn’t mean it like that, ‘Star. You asked me at the door if you were bothering me, and I said yes, ‘cause at the time…” He shakes his head. “I didn’t think you wanted me back. I thought you came here to, I dunno, draw it out. Thought you just showed up to say ‘hey, sorry for breakin’ your heart, but we’re over for real this time’.” Even recounting it seems to pain him. “ _That’s_ what bothered me. Not you.”

“Alright.” ‘Star sighs and shakes his head a little. It seems foolish to bring it back up now when they are both attempting to bathe in the afterglow of what just happened. “I just needed to know. I do not want to bother you, and I do not want to make you feel that way ever again.”

Ric pulls him into a hug. “Hey,” he says seriously, “listen to me. You don’t make me feel bad, man. Sometimes you’re the only thing that makes me feel okay at all. Losing you - _thinking_ I was gonna lose you is what had me so messed up. But you… you’re nothing but good for me, ‘Star.”

“Even when I break your bed?” ‘Star asks, pulling Ric even closer to him. He’s so much taller than him, but it’s never mattered that Ric can only really hug his middle. “Or when I leave the container of chocolate milk in the refrigerator when it’s empty?” There are more things he could list, but he stops himself.

Ric chuckles. “Especially when you break my bed,” he tells him. “And maybe I should have been more wary about falling back into bed with you, but what we just did… I needed that.”

“I was aware you did, but I did not want to pretend as if that fixed anything. I think we may still need to talk about all of this.” ‘Star doesn’t just think it. He knows it. 

“Yeah,” Ric agrees with a sigh. “But you’re staying, right? No matter what?”

‘Star chuckles at that. “There is nothing you could possibly do to chase me away.” He thinks that might be the truest statement he’s ever made.

“Good,” Ric says, “‘cause I bet sometimes it seems like I’ve been trying.” They’re standing just by the shower, but Ric doesn’t seem to want to pull away from him, and ‘Star isn’t about to break the hug either. They’re quiet for a while, and then Ric says something that makes his heart skip a beat.

“You should move in with me,” he tells him. He doesn’t look up; his face is still pressed against ‘Star’s chest.

“Y-you would like me to live with you?” ‘Star has to ask him again, like he didn’t hear it correctly. He’s never had someone ask him that before - not that he’d want to be asked by anyone other than Ric. He supposes moving in with a partner is a very normal, very human thing to do. Maybe that’s why it feels so surreal to him. It’s not exactly the sort of life he would have expected himself to have, back when he was growing up on Mojoworld. He wouldn’t have allowed himself to even dream of it. Ric takes him to unexpected places, though. It’s part of what ‘Star loves about him.

“Yeah.” Ric steps back. “Is - is that too sudden? It’s just… you were practically already living with me before,” he points out. He’s right, but he still sounds nervous. “I was meaning to make it official for a while, actually. I didn’t wanna scare you off or something, since it’s such a serious step to take, but… I want this to be serious. Us. Maybe that’s what we got wrong last time - acting like we were just dating, when we both know it’s something deeper than that.”

“It is not too sudden,” ‘Star tells him, trying to assuage his nervousness. “While we were apart, I attempted to live with Neena for a week. Apparently I am a bad houseguest.” He makes a bit of a face. “But I suppose you’re already aware of what you are getting yourself into.” Ric already knows that he doesn’t need to sleep very much or that he makes noise in the kitchen at midnight when he is hungry and searching for something to eat. He knows that he wakes up early every morning to work out, and that when he sleeps in, he’s liable to hug Ric in his sleep, and that sometimes he holds on just a little bit too tightly. He knows that, and he’s still asking him. The thought makes ‘Star’s heart soar.

Ric takes both his hands. “I do,” he says, “and I couldn’t be happier with it. I wouldn’t wanna live with anyone else.”

“Then... yes,” ‘Star nods. “I will get my things from my apartment whenever you are ready.” ‘Star isn’t sure what he’s going to do with _his_ new apartment, but he knows Ric is actually happy here. He wouldn’t dream of asking him to move. He squeezes Ric’s hands in turn.

Ric is smiling at him. “Hey,” he says, lifting their hands, holding them to his chest. “‘Star? Thank you. Thanks for coming back, and… bothering me.”

‘Star’s lips quirk into a slight smile. “Julio? Anytime.”


End file.
